Silencios
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque con el paso del tiempo aprendió a respetar sus silencios, sus propios y largos silencios que le permitían pensar, soñar y recordar. Es más, no solo respetaba el silencio, lo amaba, porque en su mente los escuchaba a ellos.


******Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Este fic ha sido escrito para el** Reto _"Familia Black"_

**Ains, no puedo decir que sea lo mejor que he hecho, pero con todo y todo me gustó ^^**

**Mi frase era: ****"Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a respetar sus silencios"**

******Y bueno ¡aquí está! no tengo mucho que decir, nada más que espero que os guste :3**

* * *

**Silencios**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando destruir mentalmente el escenario que lo rodeaba. Deshizo los barrotes y la piedra dañada que lo encerraba, así pues de un momento a otro, se encontraba lejos, muy lejos y mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba ahí con sus seres queridos, con esas personas que eran su verdadera familia. Ahí, con James, con Lily, con su pequeño ahijado, con Remus, incluso con Peter... ¡Oh, maldito y desgraciado Peter!

Abrió los ojos con pereza y la sucia celda donde estaba se reconstruyó a su alrededor. Suspiró y se levantó, sacudiendo un poco la, de por si sucia, túnica de prisión que llevaba puesta. Dio un vistazo al rededor, notando que los otros prisioneros se encontraban en sus celdas, murmurando incoherencias y con la mirada perdida. Casi ninguno se callaba nunca, a no ser que se desmayara, de lo contrario algunos hasta gritaban, seguramente por lo que los Dementores les producían.

Abrió un poco la boca y la sintió seca, necesitaba algo de agua, pero sabía que no era como si pudiera ir a buscar un vaso del vital liquido o siquiera pedirlo. No, tenía que esperar a que se compadecieran algo de él y le llevaran agua y alimento. Se volvió a sentar en el suelo, aburrido y algo pesimista sobre su situación de estar ahí encerrado por una mentira. ¿Pero que podía hacer si nadie le creía? Nada, absolutamente no podía hacer nada si ni siquiera los que habían sido sus amigos le creían lo que él decía y sin pruebas, no tenía oportunidad de nada.

Ya habían pasado 13 años desde aquello, pero aún así meditaba y pensaba sobre eso. De hecho, con el paso del tiempo aprendió a respetar sus silencios. Sí, sus propios y largos silencios que le permitían pensar, soñar y recordar. Es más, no solo respetaba el silencio, lo amaba. Recibía con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa torcida esos momentos de absoluta tranquilidad que dejaban que su mente volara fuera de ese lugar.

Se atrevía a decir que quizás ya hasta había perdido la voz de tanto tiempo sin hablar, pero en su mente estaban nítidas y claras las voces de Lily y James bromeando, riendo y hasta discutiendo como lo solían hacer. Sí, solo por oírles a ellos es que mostraba respeto y reverencia al silencio. Si era honesto, debía admitir que jamás en toda su vida había reparado en lo gratificante que era el silencio, de hecho, él siempre había sido un hombre que disfrutaba del ruido, siempre el ruido, siempre hablando, bromeando o derrochando arrogancia. Él jamás hubiera llegando a valorar lo que era un momento de silencio y paz.

Además que debía de admitir que esos silencios que le permitían pensar y recordar, eran los que lo mantenían cuerdo, porque su mente resultaba ser más fuerte que los Dementores que por ahí andaban. Concentrarse en los buenos recuerdos, sabiendo que él no era un asesino como se presumía, era lo que lo mantenía vivo en ese lugar. Y aunque muchos dirían que no valía la pena vivir para pudrirse en Azkaban, él opinaba diferente, pues sabía que en alguna parte estaba ahijado, ese pedacito que aún vivía de James y Lily. Él no permitiría que Harry pensara mal de él y aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, le comprobaría que él era inocente de lo que se le acusaba.

Escuchó unos pasos y levantó la vista para toparse con Cornelius Fudge, quien al parecer hacia una de sus rondas de revisión a la prisión. Aunque parecía que nunca reparaba en el hecho de que la mayoría de los ahí presentes morían lentamente de inanición. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba eso, porque cuando sus ojos recorrieron de arriba a abajo al Ministro, notó que en su mano llevaba el diario El Profeta y entonces sintió como si el corazón se le detuviera. Ahí estaba su prueba, su única prueba de que él decía la verdad, ahí en esa foto, entre las manos de ese niño pecoso.

—Te encontré —murmuró para si mismo, aunque sintió como si fuera alguien a distancia el que hubiera hablado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el otro hombre, volteando a ver desconcertado a Sirius Balck.

—Que si ya ha terminado de leer el diario —volvió a hablar con tranquilidad, con ese mismo timbre de voz que denotaba algo de la aristocracia que no había perdido aún con los años encerrados ahí.

—Sí, sí, de hecho sí —dijo el nombre, notablemente sorprendido, pues en la agenda no figuraba que entablaría conversación con uno criminal, se suponía que todos los que estaban ahí llegaban incluso a olvidar como se llamaban por culpa de los Dementores.

—¿Cree que me lo pueda regalar? —pidió él, intentando sonreír con amabilidad.— Ya sabe, echo de menos los crucigramas —añadió ante la mirada ingenua de Fudge, quien tras mirar el ejemplar del diario y pensar que nada en él valía la pena, se lo dio.— Gracias —finalizó, tomándolo y sonriendo de forma amplia al saber que en sus manos tenía un arma para su libertad.

Se sentó en el suelo y antes de ponerse a leer, no pudo evitar pensar que había valido la pena romper el silencio por eso. El bendito silencio que tanto había aprendido a valorar y a respetar, había valido la pena decir esas cuantas palabras después de tantos años de callar, solo para acercarse un poco más a la quería alcanzar.

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? **

**Sé que es cortito y sin mucho sentido, pero espero que les gustara y no duden en decirme lo que piensan :3**

**Y bueno, tampoco duden en pasarse por los el foro de **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

**¡Un beso grande y gracias por leerme! ^^**


End file.
